Merope
by Fallenhope19
Summary: Merope Guant was adopted and went to Hogwarts where she learnt about her magic and met the handsome mugglborn Tom Riddle. Join her and her friends as they face teenage drama and house riverllry eventually will be TR/MG
1. Chapter 1

**Merope **

**Chapter one**

Alone in the little shack of which she called home Merope Gaunt huddled into a small ball, how she wished her life could be different! Her father and brother hated her because she was better at magic than they were and had been accepted into their ancestor's school Hogwarts. Of course Merope had been excited; Hogwarts would be a brilliant chance to escape her miserable existence and to make her way into the wizarding world. Merope's family were the only heirs of the mighty Salazar Slytherin who had despised muggles and muggle-borns. Her family were just the same, only Merope had a mind of her own.

She was waiting until night to make her escape; she had arranged to meet the Transfiguration Albus Dumbledore who would take her to Diagon Alley. Merope had written to Dumbledore after she had received her letter, she was the only one in her family who could actually write. As her father's snores filled the shack Merope pulled her cloak close to her as she made her way through the darkness to the bottom of the village where she would meet the Professor.

As she passed the Riddle house, Merope threw one last longing glance at the home where the man she loved lived. Tom Riddle the handsome heir of Thomas and Mary Riddle, Merope had watched him rife confidently pass her home always in the company of his younger sister Sara. Pushing the memories out of her mind Merope saw the young transfigurations professor waiting for her, his auburn hair shone in the moonlight.

"You must be Merope, I am professor Dumbledore" he said, his voice was soft and gentle. Merope smiled, "It's nice to meet you Professor, I have no money for my books and equipment" she said quietly. Dumbledore gave her a kind look, "Don't worry my dear, Hogwarts has a special fund for students like yourself" he explained, "Are you ready?" he asked handing her his arm. Merope nodded as they apparated to Diagon Alley.

A strange feeling came over Merope as they apparated, she felt like her stomach was being compressed and she felt sick. However as quickly as it came over her it quickly left. They were standing in a moonlit alley where the shops were shut and silence filled the air, "I have booked you a room at the Leaky Caldron until term starts, here is your money I wish you well Miss Gaunt" he said smiling. Merope hugged him, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she stepped away slowly, "I-I'm sorry I'm just so grateful that you saved me from my family" she stuttered as tears threatened to fall.

Albus watched the young girl, he reminded him slightly of his little sister Arianna. He had heard about the Gaunt family and how they had inbreeded so much that most of them were blithering idiots, yet Merope was positively lovely. She had thick chestnut hair that was knotted and tangled, her bones stuck out in her skin she had obviously been starved! Her complexion was pale but she had the most innocent blue eyes Albus had ever seen, they were like a does! Giving her a warm smile he patted her arm, "Don't worry Miss Gaunt I will see to it that you don't have to go back to those dreadful people" he said before apparating away.

Wiping the tears away from her eyes Merope walked into the pub and saw the bartender waiting for her, "Are you miss Gaunt?" he asked. Merope nodded, "Follow me Miss" he said as he led her up the tatty stairs. He stopped at one of the doors and opened it for her. Merope nearly gasped aloud when she saw the room, it was nothing much just a bed and a wardrobe but to Merope it was wonderful! "Thank you" she whispered as she fell onto the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When she awoke the next day sunlight was filtering into the room, rubbing her eyes to make sure it hadn't been a dream Merope went to the bathroom that came with her room. Running herself a bath Merope began to relax into the hot soapy waters, she could feel ten years of dirt melting of her skin. She saw that someone had left her some shampoo; excitedly she began to wash her messy hair. By the time she was finished the water was black!

Quickly drying herself off Merope saw that someone had also left her a few dresses to wear, smiling she dressed in a cotton red dress and pulled on some black shoes. Brushing her wet hair and drying it with a quick drying spell she had taught herself Merope decided to get her school supplies.

As soon as she entered the alley Merope wished she had several more eyes! For there was activity everywhere the entire ghost like shops from last night were now active and buzzing with life. Witches and wizards were chatting and doing there shopping; nervously she entered a shop called Borgin and Burkes, books lined the shelves, Merope had always loved books! Her father was too stupid to read so had classed it as idiotic; however Merope had loved reading the books that had belonged to her mother. As she picked up her school books and paid for them she went to get her robes.

As she entered Madam Malkins she got the shock of her life, standing on the pedestal was no other than Tom Riddle! The beautiful boy she had dreamed about ever since she was seven years old, surly he couldn't be a wizard! He must have heard her gasp for he turned around and smiled at her, "Hello there my name is Tom Riddle" he said in his charming voice.

Merope forced a smile onto her face, "Hello Tom my name is Merope Riddle" she said as he kissed her hand. Tom raised an eyebrow, "The tramp's daughter who ran away?" he asked. Merope nodded, Tom looked at her again, "Wow I didn't recognise you, it was nice seeing you Merope" he said as he paid for his robes and left.

After her robes Merope went to get her wand, nervously she looked around she could feel the magic in the air and it scared her. Suddenly out of nowhere a middle aged man appeared, his hair black with white streaks, his eyes were a sparkly blue. "Hello there are you here to buy a wand?" he asked. Merope nodded, "My name is Mr Ollivander which is your wand arm Miss?" he asked. Merope handed Ollivander her right arm, "Miss Gaunt" she said slowly. Ollivander looked at her for a moment before disappearing to the back of the store.

When he returned he was carrying a wand box, as he opened it Merope gasped, lying in the velvet folds of the box was a beautiful wand made of apple wood. "This is a 9 inch apple wood wand with the core of serpent scale, a fine wand for the healing arts" he said in a mystical voice as he handed it to Merope, who took it with trembling fingers, as soon as the soft wood touched her fingers a beautiful green mist danced around her making her pale cheeks glow. Ollivander smiled at her, "That will be seven galleons Miss Gaunt" he said as she handed him over the money.

Once she had gotten everything else Merope began to make her way back to the Leaky Caldron, however as soon as she reached their she saw Professor Dumbledore with a man and a woman. The man had shoulder length golden hair and grinning green eyes and was dressed in robes of soft green while the lady had a softer shade of blonde hair and gentle brown eyes, she was wearing a dress of soft lilac. Seeing her enter Dumbledore signalled for her to sit down.

Nervously Merope looked at the two people in front of her; they were both smiling gently at her. "Merope I would like you to meet my friends Lord Albert Evergreen and his wife Lady Sofia" Albus said as he introduced the two beautiful people. Lord Albert gave her a warm smile, "It is nice to meet you Merope are you looking forward to going to Hogwarts?" he asked, his voice was rich and warm. Merope nodded, "Merope these people want to adopt you" Dumbledore said.

Merope's eyes widened, "Excuse me?" she asked as she looked at the three adults, and Lady Sofia gave her a warm smile, "That's right honey, when Albus told us that you had ran away from your real family we decided to do some investigating, those people are truly disgusting! You won't have to worry about them anymore dear we got them sent to Azkaban for child neglect." She explained her voice had a soft American accent. The fear that had been building up into Merope vanished, her family was in Azkaban? These nice people wanted to adopt her? "W-w-why?" she stuttered.

Albert smiled at her, "We cannot have children, when we heard your story we wanted to adopt you to give you the home you never had" he said. Merope felt tears fall from her eyes, "That is if you want to be our daughter?" Sofia asked weakly. Joy filled Merope's eyes, "Of course I do!" she cried. The Evergreens smiled, "We can officially change your name if you want to Merope Evergreen so you can officially be our heir?" Sofia asked. Merope nodded, she hated how people always associated her with her evil ancestor because of her name.

After they had been to Gringotts and sorted everything out, the Evergreens took Merope shopping for things to place in her new room including all her furniture, and then Albert left the girls to go clothes shopping. Never in all her life had Merope felt so girly! As she tried on different dresses for different occasions she felt guilty when she heard the price but yet Sofia shrugged it off as if it was nothing. She had dresses of velvet, cotton, silk, muslin, acromantula silk in all different colours. Sofia also bought her different shoes and hair accessories as well as make up and shawls!

When they apparated back to Evergreen manner Merope was starting to feel like a princess as two house elves by the name of Twinkie and Mona lead her to her room. It was beautiful and circular with a window seat overlooking the beautiful fields that surrounded the vast manor. Her walls were painted blue and all her stuff had been placed into her wardrobes and cupboards, sighing Merope lay down on her Queen sized bed and allowed herself to fall asleep.

_**Author's notes: hello welcome to my new story, I had this idea while reading a story about what if Merope lived. So I had the idea what if Merope was adopted and went to Hogwarts. I don't own the Harry Potter characters they belong to J K Rowling; however I do own anyone you don't recognise. I am sorry if the Potter characters are OCC but that is necessary for the story thank you and pleases review **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Merope**

**Chapter two**

Merope Evergreen walked with her adoptive parents through the busy train station which was Kings cross, Merope had changed a lot in looks as well in personality. No longer was her hair a tangled mess of ratty dark curls but slick and glossy, no longer did her blue eyes hold evidence of her tragic life but sparkled with joy. Merope no longer felt like a useless child who couldn't do anything right, but a beautiful young girl who was loved.

The Evergreens had changed Merope's life and she was grateful, she didn't really want to leave these kind and loving people who had saved her from doing something drastic. However she knew the best way to repay these people was by doing well in school, as she ran through the wall that separated platform nine and ten Merope gasped as she saw the magnificent Hogwarts's express. Turning to see Albert clutching Sofia as tears fell from her beautiful brown eyes; Merope felt her heart swell as she embraced the woman she had accepted as a mother.

"Do well my Merope" Sofia said softly as she gently stroked Merope's thick chestnut hair. Merope nodded, "I will mother" she said slowly as she hugged the elder woman. Albert than pulled her in for a hug as he kissed the top of her head, Merope hugged him close, she had accepted this man as a father more than she had ever with her real father Marvolo. "Have fun kiddo" he said a massive smile on his young face, Merope grinned, "I will try father" she said as she let go of her adopted parents and made towards the train.

The Hogwarts express reminded Merope of a beautiful coiled red snake waiting to make its journey, Merope shuddered. Whenever she thought of snakes she thought of her father and brother, _no _she thought stubbornly, _I won't think of those miserable low lives, I am no longer an heiress of Slytherin, I am Merope Evergreen and I make my own decisions! _She told herself as she climbed aboard the train, she hadn't even told Sofia and Albert about her ability to talk to snakes, she was sure they would think it was creepy and send her back to the Gaunts!

Finding a compartment by her Merope sat down and stared at all the happy families as they said goodbye to their children, there was a knock at the door, Merope turned around to see a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and smiling blue eyes. "Hello, do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full" she asked nervously, Merope hesitated before saying, and "Sure go ahead" the girl gave her a grateful smile. "My name is Dorea Black what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Merope Evergreen" Merope said proudly, Dorea's eyes widened as she looked at Merope, "Evergreen as in Alphard Evergreen one of the best Auror in Britain?" she asked excitedly, Merope felt herself blush. "Yes he is my father" she said slowly, Dorea nodded before saying, "I didn't know he had children," Merope blushed again,

"Well I am there adopted daughter, my family were very abusive so Professor Dumbledore suggested that the Evergreens adopt me" she said truthfully, a small tear forming in her jewel blue eyes. Dorea watched the brown haired girl cautiously, "You're not a mudblood are you?" she asked. Merope's eyes clouded with anger as years of hearing the abuse shouted by her father passed through her eyes. "No I am a pureblood but I came from a poor family" she said coldly.

Dorea nodded, "Oh good my family would never approve of me being friends with a mudblood," she said breezily. Merope looked at the pale girl in surprise, "You consider me a friend?" she asked confused. Dorea smiled, "Of course I do silly you seem very down to Earth unlike some of the other pureblood children, if I am quite honest I don't think I would have cared if you were a mudblood" she said. Merope smiled, "What house do you think you will be in?" she asked. Dorea sighed, "Well all my family have been in Slytherin" Merope winced, and she wondered what Dorea would say if she knew she was sitting next to Slytherin's heiress? "But I would like to be a Ravenclaw" she concluded.

Merope couldn't help but smile, "Yes Ravenclaw does sound good doesn't it? I mean Slytherin wouldn't be too bad" she said carefully. Dorea laughed, "Oh it would trust me! My elder brother Pollux is in fifth year, he is so infuriating, he thinks my parents words are law!" she said rolling her eyes. Merope smiled slowly, her brother had like that always believed their father on Blood purity nonsense he preached. Dorea noticed the sad look pass over Merope's face, "Do you have siblings, or did you?" she asked.

Groaning Merope pulled herself from her thoughts and replied, "Yes I have my brother Morfin, however I would rather not talk about him for he is a cruel pig who I am sure will meet a cruel end" she said with a bitter edge to her tone, Dorea decided it was better not to pry, this girl had been through so much after all.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade station the first years were called together by the Care of Magical Creatures professor, Professor King. "First years this way please" he instructed them, Dorea and Merope stuck close together as they were led down to a shimmering black lake. The full moon that was casted slightly above them gave an eerie feel to the scenery; Merope shuddered, for Dorea had told her there were werewolves in the forest next to Hogwarts. As they neared the lake Merope started to notice that there were about thirty little boats bobbing in the shallows, each was equipped with a little oil lamp. "Four to a boat please" Professor King instructed.

Merope and Dorea climbed into a boat and were joined by two boys; one had thick blonde hair that hung just a bit above his shoulders and steel grey eyes. While his companion had dark hair that fell in waves around his green eyes, Dorea smiled at them, "Hello Ethan, hello Farley" she said cheerfully. The blonde, Ethan smiled at her before his eyes rested on Merope, "Hello there my name is Ethan Malfoy heir of the Malfoy" he said smoothly as he kissed her hand.

Trying not to blush Merope smiled at the boy, "Hello Ethan my name is Merope Evergreen" she said slowly. Ethan's eyes went wide, "Surly not Albert Evergreen's daughter?" he asked curiously. Merope couldn't help but blush, "Well I am his adopted daughter" she said slowly. The other boy Farley sneered, he hadn't bothered to introduce himself, "Be careful Ethan she might be a mudblood!" he said cruelly as he glared at Merope who's eyes felt like they wanted to cry. Dorea glared at Farley, "Honestly Lestrange do you think I would be sitting next to her if she was a mudblood?" she demanded.

Farley looked scared, he had every right to too, and for Dorea's pale and peaceful face had exploded into a torrent of rage. Her eyes blazed with an unchallenged fire as she stared down at the Lestrange heir. "O-o-of course n-n-not Dorea" he stuttered as he tried to get back on her good side, "It was only because she said she was adopted-"

"You thought that meant she was a mudblood honestly Farley Lestrange!" Dorea growled as she gracefully jumped out of the boat and onto the dry land. Merope had been so caught up with the argument between Farley and Dorea she had not noticed the beauty of Hogwarts castle, her breathe was easily stolen! _To think your ancestor helped build this _a little voice in the back of her mind whispered, Merope smiled, for the first time in her life she was proud that she was related to Salazar Slytherin. As they walked up to the wooden door Professor King knocked on the door before it swung open to reveal Albus Dumbledore.

"The first years Professor" Professor King said, Dumbledore smiled at him, "Thank you Robin, I will take them from here" he said giving the elder professor a nod. As the first years filed into the Grand entrance, Albus spotted Merope and smiled at her, to say he was surprised at how much she had changed would be an understandment.

"Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor Dumbledore. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
>'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." He explained as his eye landed on a boy with blonde hair whose uniform was a mess.<p>

As soon as he had gone Merope recognised the familiar head of dark hair as he talked to a boy with brown hair, Merope sighed, she wondered if she and Tom could be friends now they were sort of the same. She hoped so, she had wanted to be friends with the adventurous boy for years, and however their families and social statuses had kept them apart.

"I hope I get sorted into Gryffindor" Merope heard a boy say, she turned to see a bespectacled boy with brown eyes and messy black hair. He was standing next to a girl with fiery red hair and brilliant green eyes, "So do I, my brothers will never speak to me again if I get sorted into Slytherin!" the girl said shivering. Merope felt a bit offended, what was wrong with Slytherin? Dorea noticed this and scowled "That is Charlus Potter and Annabel Weasley" she said, "They are so annoying!" she muttered though Merope noted Dorea blush when Charlus looked her way.

When Professor Dumbledore returned he led them into a beautiful hall that had a ceiling that was enchanted to look like it was the night sky outside. There were five tables in the room; four were going horizontal down the hall filled with students while the fifth table was filled with teachers. Dumbledore led them down towards the teachers to where a stool and an old hat sat, the brim of the hat widened and the hat began to sing:

**OH, You May Not Think I'm Pretty,  
>but Don't Judge On What You See,<br>I'll Eat Myself If You Can Find  
>a Smarter Hat Than Me.<br>you Can Keep Your Bowlers Black,  
>your Tops Hats Sleek And Tall,<br>for I'm The Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>and I Can Cap Them All. There's Nothing Hidden In Your Head<br>the Sorting Hat Can't See,  
>so Try Me On And I Will Tell You<br>where You Ought To Be.  
>y Ou Might Belong In Gryffindor,<br>where Dwell Brave Of Heart,  
>their Daring, Nerve, And Chivalry<br>set Gryffindors Apart;  
>you Might Belong In Hufflepuff,<br>where They Are Just And Loyal,  
>those Patient Hufflepuffs Are True<br>and Unafraid Of Toil;  
>or Yet Wise Old Ravenclaw,<br>if You've A Ready Mind,  
>where Those Of Wit And Learning,<br>will Always Find Their Kind;  
>or Perhaps In Slytherin<br>you'll Make Your Real Friends,  
>those Cunning Folk Use Any Means<br>to Achieve Their Ends.  
>So Put Me On! Don't Be Afraid!<br>And You Won't Get In A Flap!  
>You're Safe in My Hands (Though I Have None)<br>for I'm A Thinking Cap!****  
><strong>the hall burst into applause as the hat bowed to each of the four houses, Professor Dumbledore held up a scroll and said "When I call your name please sit on the stool and the hat will decide your fate" he intrusted. "Abbot Rebecca" he called as a small girl with blonde hair walked nervously up to the hat, as the hat was placed on her head it called "Hufflepuff!" a smile was on the girl's face as she bounded over to the yellow coloured table who were cheering.

"Avery Jonson" Dumbledore called, a thin looking boy walked up to the hat, before the hat touched his head it called "Slytherin!" the green table cheered as the boy walked over. Soon the names got to B "Black Dorea" Dumbledore called, Merope gave her a warm smile as Dorea walked confidently up to the hate, the hat seemed to think for a moment before yelling "Ravenclaw!" the blue house cheered.

"Evergreen Merope" Dumbledore called, nervously Merope walked to the hat and sat down, as soon as the hat was placed upon her head she could feel a presence in her mind. _"Ah what do we have here then, an heiress of Slytherin?" _the hat mused, _"But you do not show the same qualities your ancestor did, you are more smart then cunning, you are more logical than ambitious and your more brave than a self-respecting Slytherines. Better be _RAVENCLAW!" it yelled out loud.

Stunned, Merope walked over to the blue table and sat down next to Dorea who was grinning at her. We watched as Potter got sorted into Gryffindor, Malfoy got sorted into Slytherin as did Lestrange. Merope watched curiously as Riddle was called to the hat, he wore the same arrogant smirk he usually did as he sat down gracefully, and "RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled as Tom came and sat down next to Merope.

Once the sorting had finished with Weasley being sorted into Gryffindor the headmaster Dippet recited a speech and food sprang to the table, it was only then did Merope realise just how ravenous she had been as she piled her plate high. Once they had eaten, the Ravenclaw prefects showed them to the common room, they had to answer a Riddle

_On a Sunday morning the police were called for there had been a murder,_

_They interviewed the staff on their alibis_

_The wife was making breakfast_

_The maid was getting the post_

_The Gardener was in the garden_

_And the butler was cleaning the cupboard_

_The police arrested the suspect straight away who was it?_

Tom Riddle stepped forward slightly smirking, "The maid there is no post on Sundays" he said smoothly as the golden eagle moved aside. The Ravenclaw common room was beautiful and circular and was painted blue and bronzes a beautiful statue of a woman lay in the centre of them, "The girls dorms are on the right while the boys are on the left your things should already be there" the prefect said as they all filed into their dorms.

Dorea and Merope were sharing with a girl called Lucinda Rookwood and Jane Fisher, Lucinda had dark brown hair and doe like brown eyes that had a permanent dazed look. Jane had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, climbing into her bed Merope fell into a dreamless sleep.

Author's notes: hello everyone sorry it's a bit rushed at the end but it's a school night and I'm exhausted. I hope you like this chapter my longest ever! Please review happy new year!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merope**_

_**Chapter three- six years later**_

Merope Evergreen smiled as she climbed out of her bed today was her seventeenth birthday and her adopted parents were holding a ball for her! Looking into her mirror Merope saw her thick glossy chestnut hair looking slightly wild from not being brushed, her beautiful blue eyes were filled with sleep while her smile casted a light onto her pale face. Walking over to her wardrobe she pulled out a simple green dress and threw it on before going downstairs to have breakfast with her family.

The Evergreens were a much respected wizarding world, Albert Evergreen was an international aura meaning he would chase dark wizards and make sure they were put in the wizarding prison in called Azkaban. They had two children, their adopted daughter Merope who was seventeen and their younger daughter Cassandra who was also adopted. Cassandra was fifteen and was in her fifth year at Hogwarts, she idolised her elder sister Merope who was the Head girl.

As soon as Merope entered the dining hall her parents smiled at her as she sat down next to her sister, "Happy birthday darling" Albert said kissing her head, Merope smiled, "Thank you papa" she said politely. She gave her mother and sister a hug before tucking into her breakfast that the houselves had made for her.

After breakfast Merope went about opening her presents, her parents had bought her some new ball gowns, one was midnight blue while the other was deep green. Cassandra had bought her a beautiful bracelet that was decorated with sapphires; from her friends Merope received a box of honey dukes chocolate from one of her best friends Annabel Weasley, a book on spell making from her other best friend Dorea Black and finally from her real family she was sent a locket.

Cautiously Albert scanned the package to make sure the Gaunts hadn't sent Merope a curse, nodding that it was safe Merope opened the parcel with trembling fingers. Never in her life had her father and brother gave her a gift! Lying in the dirty paper was a beautiful golden locket, Merope gasped as she snatched the note that came with it and read eagerly:

_Sister,_

_Father has been in Azkaban for six years now and I am finally free of him, I have sent you Slytherin's locket so that you will always remember me. I am sorry I was so mean to you sister but father would have hexed me if I hadn't and would have killed you, I am moving to America to try my fortune there. Good luck sister._

_Your brother _

_Morfin Gaunt_

Merope reread the letter many times to make sure the words did not change, she hadn't been aware that her brother could write never mind have feelings! She felt a small tug at her heart as she thought about Morfin's taunting now that she knew he had been doing it to protect her; Morfin had been just as much a prisoner as she had. Her family were watching her carefully, "Merope honey are you ok?" Sofia asked, Merope nodded as she showed her the letter. Sofia's eyes widened, "You're a descendant of Salazar Slytherin?" she asked fear was slightly in her voice.

Mentally slapping herself Merope nodded, "Yes mama my family are his last heirs, my father was a pureblood suprimist and he and my brother Morfin thought I was a squib when I was younger because I couldn't do any magic until I was ten" she said slowly. Sofia nodded, she knew her adopted daughter had, had a bad childhood. "So why did your brother write to you?" Cassie asked confused, Merope sighed. "It would seem Morfin was just as much a prisoner as I" she said, she then turned to her parents, "Please may I be excused?" she asked. Albert nodded as Merope left the room.

Today was not going well, why did her family have to find out her secret today of all days. She knew she should have told them about her heritage sooner but she didn't want to displease them, it was no secret that Slytherin was known for dark wizards, dark wizards in which the Evergreens hated. Running her fingers through her hair she sat down on her queen sized bed and fastened the heavy locket around her neck.

There was a knock at the door, Cassie was waiting outside, and her silvery eyes were filled with questions that seem to swim about her irises. Merope sighed, she knew Cassie would come and confront her soon, she also wondered how Cassie had ever become a Hufflepuff she was very pushy when she wanted information Merope thought as she welcomed her younger sister into her room. "So when were you going to tell me?" she asked, Merope rolled her eyes.

"Look Cassie I just wanted to be accepted it's not like I'm proud of my heritage I despise it!" she said icily, Cassie's eyes hardened

"At least you know where you come from, my parents didn't even want me!" she snarled, Merope pressed her eyes shut in frustration; she hated it when Cassie played the pity card. Cassie had lived in a muggle orphanage for the first eleven years of her life; her mother had dumped her there before getting a divorce with her muggle husband. The Evergreens had adopted her during her first year. "Mine didn't want me either my father abused me and made my brother use the Cruciatus on me if I didn't cook and clean that miserable shack I called a home!" she hissed.

Cassie narrowed her eyes, "So are you going to reply?" she asked, Merope sighed, this was the question that had been buzzing around in her brain since she had opened the letter. "I think so, I mean he did what he did to save me, for that I am grateful, I'm happy he's moving to America and having a fresh start" Merope said truthfully, Cassie nodded, "I still need to get a dress for your ball, wanna help me look?" she asked. I grinned,

"If I must" Merope sighed dramatically before both girls dissolved in dramatic giggles.

…

The two sisters so different in looks were as good as celebrities in the Wizarding world, all because of their famous adopted father. As they walked into the top end of Diagon Alley to their favourite dress shop _Mademoiselle Coco _where dresses ranged from all different colours and styles, as Cassie ran off to browse some of the latest designs one dress stood out to Merope. It was a floor length blue halter dress embroided with golden sequins. Merope fell in love with it on sight! As she tried it on she felt the soft material brush gently against her skin, the skirt flowed like water.

Merope noticed Cassie looking at dresses made from shimmering gold material in which she recognised to be Pixie made, "Found one?" she asked as she joined the youngest Evergreen. Cassie nodded, she handed Merope a dress made of shimmering gold, it hung just below Cassie's knees and had rubies sown into the bodice. "It's beautiful Cass, how much is it?" Merope asked cautiously, Cassie rolled her eyes, "200 galleons" as she saw Merope's eyes widen she tisked, "Relax Mer, mama and papa get mad at us if we don't spend as much money" Merope shook her head.

It was hard for her to accept that she wasn't the poor little orphan anymore who lived in rags and not a Knut to her name; she didn't like spending too much money in one go. Cassie on the other hand had an eye for beautiful and expensive things; Merope put it down to her being half Veela. Cassie had found out she was half Veela when her grandmother wrote to her three months earlier telling her that her mother had died. "Please Mer it's not like its 2000 galleons!" Cassie whined. Merope sighed, she could barely argue with her sister, "Fine" she muttered as they paid for the dresses.

After they had bought their dresses Merope and Cassie went to get their school supplies, Merope had only just scraped being in seventh year being the youngest in the year having her birthday on August 3rd. When the school supplies had been bought Merope noticed the dashing but extremely big headed Tom Riddle joking with his best friend Alexander Hunter. Cassie followed her sister's eye line and smirked, "Every girl in my year fancies him, do you Mer?" she whispered. Merope blushed furiously, "No of course I don't why would you think such a thing Cass?" she demanded. Cassie smirked, "Because you're blushing, why you don't invite him to your birthday ball, it is a masquerade after all" she said innocently.

Merope narrowed her sapphire blue eyes, "Look her Cassandra Evergreen don't you be messing in things you don't understand!" she warned fiercely, however Cassie only laughed as she bounded over to Tom and Alex. "Hey there Tom, Alex" she greeted. Alex smiled at her, "Hello, are you Merope Evergreen's sister?" he asked politely. Cassie nodded, "Yes, it's her birthday today and I thought it would be nice if you would come to her masquerade ball tonight" she said innocently. The boys were stunned by Cassie's aura essence, "Of course we would be honoured Miss Evergreen" Tom said in a deep voice. Cassie beamed, "Great! The party starts at seven!" she said before walked back to her fuming sister. "Cassandra-" Merope began however Cassie cut her of with her shrill little laugh, "Lighten up Mer it'll be fun!" she declared as she took her sister's hand and headed for the shops.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merope **

**Chapter four**

**Written by Bellatrixreincarnation**

If looks could kill Cassie would be ten feet under. Merope had refused to talk to Cassie for the rest of the day, it was an hour until her mask ball and she was still to get ready. Her dress lay on the bed accompanied by a beautiful blue mask that shimmered in the light, looking at the dress then at the clock she quickly got ready before starting on her hair and make-up. When she was done her thick chestnut hair was like a tumbling waterfall of thick curls that cascaded down her back, her eyes were lined by kohl and mascara while her lips were painted a light red and colour was placed upon her pale cheeks.

Fastening the mask around her eyes Merope looked into the mirror and nodded in approval at her appearance, she was seventeen and was finally an adult it was time to have a little fun! As she descended the marble staircase music filled her eyes and so many different colours swarmed passed her eyes as she took in how many people there was. She spotted the Malfoy family, the Parkinsons, McGonagalls and the Potters. She saw Cassie talking to Elizabeth Brown a pretty girl with blonde hair and brown eyes who was wearing a dusty pink dress. Cassie saw me and smiled, Merope acknowledged her however had spotted her best friend Dorea Black.

Dorea was wearing a shimmering white dress and was wearing a pink mask made from amethysts; her long blonde hair was tied in an elegant bun while her blue eyes shimmered in the light. "Mer I was wondering when you were going to show up!" Dorea joked as Merope walked over. Merope grinned, "How did you know it was me?" she asked curiously, Dorea smirked. "Because I'm your best friend silly, nice party by the way, Charlus Potter can't seem to be able to take his eyes of me!" she said as her eyes drifted over to the Potter heir as he was dancing with Annabel Weasley. His messy black hair fell into his brown eyes that was hidden by a red and gold mask.

"Excuse me Miss may I have this dance?" he asked as he approached once the dance had done, Dorea blushed before taking his hand, "Yes you may" she said as they went to the dance floor. A mysterious stranger caught Merope's eye from across the room, he was tall with dark laced hair, and his face was hidden by a beautiful black feathered mask mask covering his face. He was wearing dark dress robes and everything seem to orbit him, every girl kept glancesing at him, he was like some demigod gracing them with his prescence.

The stranger walked as if there was nobody else in the room, his gaze was focoused on Merope alone, as he approached Merope felt the heat rise to her cheeks and her heart beat ten times faster. "Hello Miss Merope" he whispered, his voice was deep and suductive that evapartaed the words from Merope's lips. "How do you know it is me and I do not know you?" she found herself asking, the stranger chuckled Merope could make out his deep green eyes from underneath the mask. "Maybe because I do not want you to know who you are, Cinderella could I have this dance?" he asked. Stunned Merope took the stranger's hand as he led her to the dance floor.

Music began to play a slow melody as Merope and her stranger danced like the night would never end, "What's your name stranger?" Merope whispered in his ear "And why did you call me Cinderella?" she asked as they swayed to the slowing music. The stranger smiled, "I call you Cinderella because that was the name you chose to be called tonight, and you may call me Erebus" he said. Merope felt her heart do a flip, she had forgotten about fake names, she had chosen Cinderella because she had been a poor girl who had married a prince and lived happily ever after, the same dream Merope had wanted.

As the song ended the stranger pulled her in and gently tilted her head and kissed her lips softly, "I have wanted to do that since the first time I met you Merope Evergreen" he whispered into her ear before leaving her speechless on the dancefloor. Hestitently Merope's gloved hand reached her lips, she looked around the room trying to find Erebus however it would see he had just vanished! The rest of the night was a blur, Merope danced with many boys however her mind and heart was on Erebus, who was he?

The night ended at midnight and Merope retired to her room dreaming sweet dreames of Erebus.

…..

Kings Cross station was backed with muggles as it had been every other year as Merope and Cassie tried to blend in. smoke filled the station as steam trains left the station, making sure no muggles were watching Merope and Cassie crossed over to Platform 9 and 3/4. Wizarding children were hugging their children goodbye while elder students boarded the train with their friends.

Cassie soon found her best friend Taylor Fell and went to board the train with her leaving Merope momentarily on her own. However Merope was never on her own for long being one of the most popular girls in school, she was soon joined by Dorea whose hair looked silky as ever and her eyes were filled with secrets. "What are you so happy about?" Merope asked as they walked towards the prefects compartment, Dorea blushed, "Well you know how I went to dance with Charlus Potter at the ball?" she asked. Merope nodded briefly remembering, "My parents announced that I am to marry him!" she squealed. Merope gave her best friend a wide grin, "Oh Dorea that's wonderful!" she cried.

Merope was glad the Evergreens would never make her marry anyone she didn't want to; though she was happy Dorea was marrying her child hood crush. As they walked into the prefect compartment they were attacked by a sea of red hair, Annabel Weasley was hugging Merope. "Oh Mer I am so sorry I didn't wish you a happy birthday while I was at your party, I was with Alex Hunter" she said apologetically. Dorea tutted, "Since when did boys become more important than friendship Anna?" she asked, Merope rolled her eyes. Dorea and Anna didn't really like each other and put up with each other for Merope's sake. "Look it doesn't matter, did you say Alex Hunter?" she asked curiously.

However before Ana could reply Tom Riddle cleared his throat, Merope's jaw nearly dropped when she saw that her rival was Head boy. Her friends noticed this and Ana couldn't help but laugh, "Congratulations Tommy on being head boy!" she cooed. Tom scowled at her, "What are you doing here Weasley? This is for prefects and the Head boy and girl only!" he sneered. Ana put her hands up in defence, "Ok captain moody sorry for just wanting to see my friends I'll leave now!" she snapped before exiting dramatically.

"Good riddance!" Ethan Malfoy sneered, Merope scowled she wasn't very fond of Ethan however he seemed _very _fond of her. Every day of last year he had tried to get her to go out with him, each time she had refused. Dorea had found this hilarious especially since so many Slytherin girls wanted to murder her for bewitching there precious Malfoy. "Oh please do be quite Malfoy nobody wants to hear your voice except you!" she found herself snapping. Malfoy had a look that resembled a wounded puppy, "But Merope darling I thought you loved me?" she asked. Merope rolled her eyes "In your dreams ferret" she said playfully.

Tom cleared his throat again; "Now that some of us are done flirting, Potter will be handing out the patrol schedules" he announced as Charlus Potter came around with pieces of parchment, he winked as he passed Dorea who blushed. "Now the new Gryffindor password is _bravery _the new Slytherin password is _ambition _and the new Hufflepuff password is _loyalty _only the prefects of that house can tell the password nobody else understood Malfoy?" Tom demanded. Malfoy sneered at the head boy many had thought he would get the position, "Why of course Riddle wouldn't _dream_ of abusing my passion" he sneered.

As the prefect meeting ended Tom caught Merope's arm, "Merope I took the liberty of choosing our password for the Head common room it will be _Rowena Ravenclaw _seeing as we are both Ravenclaw" he said smiling. Merope couldn't help but blush "Why Mr Riddle I wasn't aware you possessed humour" she joked. Tom grinned "Why Miss Evergreen I didn't know you could be so cheeky I might have to take points" he mock threatened. Merope sighed dramatically, "Of your own house?" she asked. Tom pretended to think, "Maybe not then, I am sure your friends are wondering where you are" he said before vanishing from the room.

**Author's notes:**** hello everyone sorry its short just thought I would add this as a filler chapter hope you like it, please review thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merope**

**Author: Bellatrixreincarnation**

**Chapter five**

* * *

><p>Lessons past rather quickly, Merope found herself slowly slipping into her old routine. As she walked down to breakfast she caught sight of Dorea and Charlus, "Hello Dorea, Hello Charlus" she greeted coolly. Charlus looked up a shy smile gracing his elegant face; he was quiet good looking with messy black hair and almond brown eyes. "Hello Merope we were just talking about you" he said as she sat down. Merope casted a suspicious look towards her best friend, "Prey tell?" she said lightly.<p>

Dorea smirked, "Well we, I was wondering if you would be my Maid of Honour at the wedding?" she asked. Merope's jewel blue eyes widened, "Of course I will Dori!" she exclaimed while engulfing the older girl in a hug. Smiling Charlus said, "Well that's settled, I need to go send a letter to your brother Pollux and ask him if he would like to be my best man." Dorea rolled her eyes, it was common knowledge that she and Pollux did not get on.

"You don't have to invite him Charlie, why don't you ask your friend Tristan Bones?" she asked. Charlus smiled at her, Charles was the kind of boy who liked to do things the proper way. "Because it is polite Dori, besides your brother will make a valuable ally in the future" he said mysteriously. The two girls looked at each other, Charlus's younger sister Aura was a seer. "Darling has Aura said anything?" Dorea asked softly. Charlus turned his brown eyes towards her, they showed slight fear "She said there will be a war with a German Dark Lord and your brother will be a useful alley" he whispered.

Fear pulsed through Merope, "A war? Like the Muggle's Great War?" she asked. Her adopted parents had schooled her in both Muggle and Wizarding History, Charlus nodded. "Yes, she said his name is Grindlewald and he is searching for death?" he explained uncertainly. Suddenly he jumped up, "I have said too much, you mustn't say a word!" he told them, they both nodded, "I have to go and see Professor Dumbledore before lessons, goodbye" he said before scurrying off.

"Well that was strange" Merope mused, Dorea nodded,

"Yes I have never seen him act like that before, anyway we had better find Annabel and get going otherwise Professor Moon will have us in detention!" She said picking up her school bag.

Potions had always been Merope's favourite lesson; it was the first type of magic she had mastered first. Sitting beside Dorea she noticed Tom Riddle staring at her. "Dorea I have something to confess to you" she whispered. Dorea's light blue eyes widened as Merope retold the story of the mysterious stranger. "And you think it is Thomas Riddle?" she asked curiously. Merope shrugged, "I don't know… I mean he has been acting differently this year. He no longer taunts me about my real father" she said.

Only Dorea knew that Merope was not really an Evergreen but a Gaunt, she was also the only one who knew that Merope was a parselmouth as well as the Heir of Slytherin. "Maybe he has decided to grow up this year, being head boy and all" Dorea suggested. Merope sighed, if only she knew then that night would stop playing in her head every second of everyday.

As potions finished, Merope saw Tom talking to his best friend Alex Hunter. A flirtatious Annabel was hanging of Alex's arm. Casually Merope walked towards Annabel, "Hey Anna have you got that Charms assignment?" she asked smoothly as the boys watched her. Annabel looked confused, "Mer we have Charms on Friday its Wednesday today" she said slowly.

Inwardly groaning Merope flashed a fake smile and gave the boys an apologetic look, "Yes I am quite away, but I want to check it to make sure you have done everything right" she said lightly. Their eyes met and suddenly Annabel understood, "Oh right, it's in my dorm come with me while I go and get it" she said. She gave one last flirtatious look towards Alex before following Merope down the hall.

Once they were out of earshot Annabel gave Merope the legendary Weasley scowl, "I hope you have a good reason for dragging me away from Alex!" she growled. Merope rolled her eyes; it was times like this she knew why Dorea didn't like Anna. "I want to know if Tom has mentioned anything about me…" she said slowly. Annabel gave her a confused look, "No, though he does keep mentioning a girl called Cinderella" she said.

Excitement pulsed through Merope's body as she calmly tucked a piece of her chestnut hair behind her ears. "What does he say?" she asked, Annabel shrugged. "Just that he met this pretty girl called Cinderella at this party he went to last Saturday…" Anna trailed of as realisation hit her, "No… you're Cinderella? I thought you two despised one another?" she asked.

Merope smiled shyly, "I have never despised him, I have always loved him. However my pride would never allow me to admit it, do not say anything to anybody Annabel Weasley!" she admitted. Annabel nodded, "Wow this is like perfect if I can get Alex to be my boyfriend," she cried. Merope rolled her eyes, "Come on we had better get to class!" she said as the second bell rang.

In Defence against the Dark Arts Professor Ruby had paired the Ravenclaws against the Slytherines. Must to her dismay Merope found herself paired with Ethan bloody Malfoy, he was currently sorting his hair out in the mirror before turning to her. A Hollywood smile plastered on his ferret like face. "Shall I go easy on you darling?" he drawled. Merope rolled her eyes as she drew her Apple Wood wand and cried "_Expelliarmus!_" a small smile played upon her lips as Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand.

"That's not fair!" he whined, embarrassment clearly visible in his pale cheeks now streaked with splashes of red. "Life isn't fair Malfoy" Merope said sweetly as she handed him his wand back, as soon as her back was turned Malfoy whispered "_Serpensortia!" _as a huge black snake came hissing out of his wand a girl in Slytherin screamed. This alerted Merope for she turned round and hissed, _**"Stop oh mighty serpent" **_the snake stopped dead.

Unaware that people were looking the snake hissed, _**"A speaker? I have not encountered a speaker since the Great Salazar himself!" **_Merope smiled slightly. Around her whispers began to shuffle around the classroom as she conversed with the snake. _**"I am a daughter of Slytherin, he was my ancestor. What is your name oh mighty serpent?" **_she asked.

"_**My name is Latonia oh mighty mistress, I swear my allegiance to you" **_it declared, Merope smiled as she stroked its scaled head.

"Evergreen is a parselmouth!" someone shouted, Merope's head flicked up as she recognised the bitchy high voice of Alison Avery. Alison was a Slytherin beauty with long thick black hair and sapphire blue eyes; she had a tiny waist and padded her bra. Her two best friends Mona Parkinson and Caitlyn Petrova looked at Merope with a mixture of fear and awe. "She's a dark witch!" Natasha Hope yelled; Merope glared at the Ravenclaw.

Dorea stepped forward. a thunderous look had taken place on her normally pretty face. "All of you who have a problem with Merope have to go through me!" she told the class angrily. The whispers died down, however one Slytherin stepped forward. She had waist length blonde hair and silvery eyes, "Are you a dark witch Merope?" she asked simply.

Merope watched the Slytherin before replying. "No, I'm not" the Slytherin blonde nodded, she than turned to the others. "Stop assuming just because somebody has a certain talent they are dark… some of you should be ashamed with yourselves… especially with what your parents are doing" she said sternly, the last sentence was directed to Alison and her gang. Alison glared at the blonde. She looked like she was about to retort when the bell went, "Come on girls" she ordered her gang as they exited the silent classroom.

The blonde rolled her eyes and then turned back to Merope, "Sorry about Alison, she can be a real bitch sometimes, I'm Regina Greengrass by the way" she said. Merope gave Regina a small smile,

"Thanks," she said slowly, Regina nodded,

"How is it you can speak parseltoungue anyway, I thought you had to be a descended from Salazar Slytherin?" she asked. Merope winced; she owed this girl an explanation however was she ready? "Well I was adopted by the Evergreens when I was eleven; my previous family were called the Gaunts and were very poor. We are the last heirs of Slytherin and many of my family are squibs." She explained.

Regina nodded, "How come you are not in Slytherin house than?" she asked, Merope shrugged. "I guess I don't possess enough of his qualities to have been considered. I like Ravenclaw though," she said simply. Smiling Regina nodded, "Yes you are quite clever, I had better go before Professor Dumbledore announces me late, it was nice meeting you Merope Gaunt, and nice seeing you Dorea" she said before also exiting.

As the two Ravenclaws walked towards Ancient Ruins Merope asked, "Do you and Regina know each other?" she asked. Dorea nodded,

"Yes, she is engaged to my brother Pollux" she said bitterly. Merope's eyes widened, "What? Isn't Pollux twenty one?" she asked, Dorea simply nodded. "Yes, father wants good connections, he has also heard of this war Charlie talked of this morning, he wants as much support as he can" she explained. Questions buzzed through Merope's head, who was this Grindlewald and what did he want?

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_


End file.
